Tercer Día
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: One Shot Sin nada extraordinario, salvo los sentimientos de Inuyasha


_**Hola!**_

**_Sólo les digo que esto surgió gracias a "Wherever you will go", canción interpretada por la banda "The Calling", altamente recomendable. La escuché y no pude parar de escribir luego._**

**_Nos leemos abajo_**

* * *

Caminaba entre los árboles contando cada paso que daba. Su única compañera era la luna llena que se alzaba con garbo en aquel firmamento tan oscuro como el cabello de Ella.

_"Tercer día"_. Pensó.

Sonrío irónico.

Simplemente por inercia o por deseo inconsciente se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquel lugar que le provocaba todo ese torbellino de emociones. No hizo nada por cambiar de dirección, sentía que de alguna manera debía estar en ese sitio.

Qué desalentador lucía ahora aquel claro de bosque donde se hallaba el pozo devora huesos.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, tal vez había sido una decisión realmente estúpida el haberla separado de él de esa forma tan brusca.

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa tratando de que aquellos pensamientos abandonaron su mente.

Se tiró a la hierba y trató de relajarse. Intento estúpido pues la relajación jamás llegó.

Ver el pozo allí y saber que la joven proveniente del otro lado jamás volvería pues la perla había sido destruida simplemente le desgarraba su ser por entero.

Descubrió que Kagome no sólo era importante para él, sino para muchas otras personas más y no quiso ser tan egoísta como para alejarla de su familia y de su mundo para siempre.

El Sengoku estaba plagado de peligros que, es cierto, juntos habían superado, pero ahora le parecían demasiado grandes luego de haber estado a punto de perderla.

Volvió a mirar al pozo, creyó por unos instantes que ella volvía, se plantaba frente a él y le gritaba los miles de "Osuwari" que se merecía por haberse ido así sin más. Pero de repente la imagen de ella se esfumó, bien sabía que era una de las tantas formas que se construían en sus pensamientos para tratar de mitigar su ausencia.

Si dejaba de imaginársela junto a él, tendría que volver a lidiar con lo que creyó lejos de su vida luego de que Kagome llegara a su lado. Soledad.

Nuevamente estaba siendo un caprichoso.

No estaba solo, Miroku, Sango y hasta el pequeño Shippo le estaban brindando su compañía pero el sólo podía pensar en que _"No era lo mismo"._

Qué es lo que hacía diferente a Kagome? Cuál era la razón de anhelar tan desesperadamente su compañía?

Nunca imaginó que esa chiquilla gritona sería tan, o incluso más importante que el aire del que sus pulmones precisaban para mantenerlo vivo.

Suspiró hondo y sonoro mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al borde del pozo.

Contempló fijamente su interior con un fugaz resplandor de esperanza por detrás de sus ojos.

Decidió que intentaría llegar a ella sea como fuera, así tuviera que acabar sin garras al escarbar en el fondo del pozo para atravesarlo, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Tomó aire profundamente, escondió tras sus párpados sus hermosos ojos dorados y saltó dentro, rogándole a los dioses que nunca antes había respetado, que le ayudaran a cruzar a la época de Kagome.

La realidad le golpeó igual de fuerte como sus pies se chocaron contra el fondo frío e igual de oscuro que el firmamento sobre sí.

No había funcionado.

El tiempo se detuvo para él. Se mantuvo de pie, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir sus ojos para no encontrarse con lo mismo de hace unos instantes. Un simple pozo.

Lo invadió la furia al saber que era visiblemente imposible volver a ver a SU Kagome.

Volvió a sonreír irónicamente. Esas sonrisas se volvían tan usuales ahora…

_"Su Kagome". _Esa frase no tenía sentido. No era cierto.

JAMÁS fue suya, por lo que tenía a sus ojos le indicaba, tampoco lo sería.

En su mundo ella continuaría con su vida, tal vez sólo lo olvidaría y pensaría en recobrar su cotidiana existencia como fuese antes de conocerlo.

Aquel pensamiento le dolió tanto.

_"Olvidar, como si fuera tan fácil". _Pensó.

Tuvo curiosidad repentina.

_"Kagome pensará en mí tanto como yo en ella en estos momentos?" _No pudo evitar formular para sus adentros esa pregunta que tiempo atrás le había parecido tan tonta, pero que ahora daría la vida por que fuera contestada.

Entendió que no podría saber la respuesta a esa incógnita por más que quisiera, pero conservaba la esperanza de que así fuera.

Conocía a esa niña y su actitud testaruda que, en ocasiones, igualaba a la suya. Se sorprendió al encontrar en su memoria tantas formas en las que el rostro de la muchacha se había plasmado.

Rostros Alegres, de Pánico, Emocionados, Tristes.

_"Su cara de enojona". _Recordó. Esos jamás los olvidaría. Pero la que superaba a todos esos recuerdos era ver su rostro en el que dibujaba una sonrisa tan cálida y su mirada llena de ternura cuando le preguntó si la dejaría permanecer a su lado. Fue la mejor vista que haya tenido jamás.

Las palabras que dijo ella ese momento volvieron a su mente.

_"Cómo negarme a que se quedara junto a mi si ella representa mi hogar". _Susurró el único testigo de aquella confesión fue aquel lúgubre pozo.

Derrotado salió de allí y contempló el oscuro terciopelo del firmamento y logró divisar el paso raudo de una estrella fugaz y volvían más momentos junto a ella a danzar en sus pensamientos queriendo ser revividos.

_"Debes pedir un deseo"._

Escuchó, o creyó escuchar de nuevo aquella voz que aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón y le llenaba el pecho de una sensación inexplicable, pero gratificante.

_"Keh"._

Esa había sido su respuesta. Pero ahora la necesitaba tanto.

Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, llevarla sobre su espalda y sentir el roce de su piel mientras su cabello le hacía cosquillas al volar alocadamente al compás del viento, llenándole los pulmones de aquel magnífico aroma que le brindaba tanta paz.

Demasiado tarde comprendió que lo que le hacía menos difícil aquella travesía era verla sonreír.

Se lo confesó una vez, pero ella ni si quiera logró escuchar una sola palabra.

Se había quedado dormida con su espalda apoyada en la suya.

Se percató de que pasó otra estrella y antes de que ésta se perdiera en el manto oscuro que era el cielo en esos momentos, inconscientemente imaginó a Kagome saliendo del pozo y él recibiéndola en un abrazo en el que le transmitía todo, absolutamente todo lo que albergaba su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos al verse de nuevo junto a ella y susurró: _"Desearía que algún día tú y yo podamos ser un hogar juntos"._

Su corazón dio un salto y emprendió una carrera loca sin razón alguna y experimentó una sensación que el toda su vida había palpado.

No supo cómo, pero ahora tenía la plena seguridad de que volvería a verla.

No le importaría esperar toda una vida si era necesario, a cambio de volver a reflejar su mirada en aquel mar castaño que eran los ojos de ella y verle dibujar una sonrisa y obsequiársela a él, y SÓLO a él. Algún día podría ser suya en toda la amplitud de la palabra.

Se levantó observando nuevamente el firmamento y formando una leve sonrisa volvió a la aldea a paso lento, pensando.

**_"Si cada tres días puedo sentir que vuelvo a tenerte a mi lado, entonces cada tres días visitaré este lugar hasta ver mi deseo hecho realidad"._**

* * *

_**Sólo me resta decir que tal vez escriba otro capi con la perspectiva de Kagome, pero veremos qué pasa.**_

**_Escribo porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro y reconociendo que los personajes NO me pertenecen, esperando únicamente sus reviews con mensajes positivos que me alienten a continuar._**

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._**

**_Nos leemos en otra!_**

**_Bendiciones!_**


End file.
